


nobody else but you

by grimmauld



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Kissing, Lesbian AU, Married Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Touch Aversion, caught kissing, established trixya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: In the sixteen months that Ms. Katya Zamolodchikova had been teaching language at East LA High, nobody had seen her touch another human being. Even when teaching, she always wore long, black evening gloves.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison - mentioned
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	nobody else but you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write more in this universe someday but for now have this xx

In the sixteen months that Ms. Katya Zamolodchikova had been teaching language at East LA High, nobody had seen her touch another human being. Even when teaching, she always wore long, black evening gloves. At first, the students questioned her about it, but after months of deflecting they tired of it.

Once, about a month into Katya’s tenure at the school, a student had accidentally touched her arm in the hallway and had gotten a sharp, _‘don’t touch me’_ in return _._ Katya, to her credit, had managed to look sheepish and mutter an apology for her reflex. Nobody had questioned her touch aversion since. 

On the first day of school that year, the student body was buzzing with gossip. _A new teacher is joining them._ All they knew about her was that she would be teaching music, other than that they had no information.

“Hey, Ms. Zamo,” one of Katya’s students, Pearl, called out during her second-period Russian lesson, “do you know anything about the new teacher?”

“Raise your hand next time, Miss Liaison,” Katya responded, “but yes, I do know things about the new teacher.”

The class was silent for a moment, save for Alaska, who snorted at Pearl getting reprimanded, waiting for her to elaborate. She didn’t. Pearl rolled her eyes.

“Well?” She asked expectantly, rubbing her arm where Violet slapped her lightly.

“Well, I do believe you’ll have to find out for yourself what she is like. This is not free time, and I will not be gossiping with students.”

Katya turned back to the board, scrawling out a list of Russian particles. The class grumbled, pulling out their exercise books with a sigh. Five minutes before the end of the lesson, they were snapped from their focused work by the sound of a knock.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, blonde woman that none of the students had seen before. She was beautiful, her makeup heavy, yet not looking anywhere near cakey, wearing a soft looking white blouse and a baby pink linen skirt.

“Hi,” she smiled, looking only at Katya, “I was given the classroom just across from yours. It's a bit strange, considering I teach music, but who am I to judge?”

Katya smiled back, a rare occurrence, her red lips stretching into a wide grin.

“Hey,” she glanced at the class, looking strangely awkward as her smile dipped.

The new teacher smiled a little wider, reaching out her hand, eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief, “I’m Beatrice Mattel, but please, call me Trixie. I was just hired as the new music teacher.”

Every student seemed to inhale at once. They watched Katya, waiting for her next move. She slowly removed her glove. 

She pulled at the glove, finger by finger until she could slip her hand out of the black material, “Yekaterina Zamolodchikova, you can call me Katya. I teach Russian and French,” she replied, gripping Trixie’s outstretched hand with her own. 

Bare skin on bare skin.

The two teachers exchanged a heavy look that seemed to be equal parts of easy familiarity and mirth. 

Pearl looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Violet’s own jaw was dropped. The rest of the class didn’t seem to be faring much better. 

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Adore whispered from where she sat next to Alaska, one row behind Pearl and Violet. 

The two teachers stood still for a moment longer, smiling softly. Trixie was the first to break away.

“Well, lovely meeting you here for the first time.”

Katya nodded, still smiling. Her students had never seen her smile this much. Something strange was going on, they just didn’t know what yet. Trixie spun on her heel and walked to the open door, throwing another quick smile over her shoulder at the other teacher, surveyed the class in one long sweep, and walked away.

“Did you _see_ that?” Pearl whispered to Violet, who nodded her head in agreement, still somewhat speechless.

The bell rang, forcing the teacher from her distracted stare out the still open door.

“Okay. Work through chapter 8C.1 in your textbooks. I expect you to have finished at least the first five questions before tomorrow.”

The students hurried, shoving their various papers and pens into their bags carelessly. Violet slung her grey backpack over one of her shoulders, waiting with Adore and Alaska for Pearl to hurry up.

“Will you be the drama leader again this year, Ms. Zamo?” Adore asked as the four of them were about to head through the door.

Katya nodded, eyes trained on her laptop. She had a free period next, and she intended to waste most of it talking to Trixie. Adore rolled her eyes at her teacher’s disinterest, huffing. She raced down the hall to catch up to Violet, Alaska and Pearl.

Katya typed furiously on her laptop, waiting for Trixie to finish up her prep work and come talk to her. She looked beautiful today. 

-

_That morning, Katya was increasingly distracted by Trixie as they got ready. Katya’s alarm went off at half six, startling them both out of sleep. Trixie groaned, burying her face deeper into the crook of Katya’s neck. Katya smiled softly, revelling in the early morning cuddle._

_During the night, Trixie had migrated from the left side of the bed to the centre. Her left arm was under the pillow Katya’s head was resting on, her right draped around Katya’s waist. Their legs were twisted together, bordering on uncomfortable but just nice enough to not warrant shifting. Somehow, while they were both sleeping, their hands had become intertwined by Katya’s hip, their wedding rings clinking together softly with every breath._

_“We gotta get up, Barbie, it’s your first day,” Katya murmured, clumsily turning to face Trixie._

_“Don’t wanna,” Trixie mumbled, eyes squeezed shut against the harsh sunlight that had fallen across her face as Katya had moved. Katya grinned, pressing her lips to Trixie’s forehead before throwing the covers off of them both. Trixie yelped as the cool air made contact with her bare skin._

_“Bitch.”_

_“Only for you.”_

_Katya untangled their legs, stumbling out of the bed toward the bathroom, “Gonna join me?”_

_Trixie smiled sleepily, waving Katya on as she pulled the covers back up. She’d join her when the water was already warm._

_Katya looked back at her, a soft smile gracing her face without her permission, before walking swiftly to the bathroom before the cool morning air permeated her almost naked body further._

-

Trixie knocked lightly on the white-painted wooden door frame of Katya’s classroom.

“Busy?”

“I’ve got nothing but time for you, Barbie girl,” Katya said, grinning up at her.

Trixie rolled her eyes, ducking her head to mask her blush. She stepped into Katya’s classroom, moving over to sit gingerly on the edge of her desk.

“How’s your first day been?”

“Loud.”

Katya hummed sympathetically. She shut her laptop, “tell me everything.”

Trixie sighed, “I haven’t had too many problems, thank God. My students have all been mostly respectful and understanding while I figure out what I’m doing. I’ve had a few that I think were in your class when I walked in? Alaska, I think? And Adore. They seem like good kids. But I seriously don’t know how you’ve managed to do it for a whole year already. I’m so exhausted.”

“Yeah, Alaska and Adore and their whole group are some of the better students to have. I think they’re some of the only ones who actually give a shit. And you get used to it, Trix. Think about your work experience semester and how shit it was, this is way way better. You get to control everything.”

“Thank God. As much as theory sucks, I’ve made at least three Dolly references for each lesson, so not all bad, I guess. We can move on to actually fucking around on instruments in two weeks, if they keep up the speed they worked today.”

Katya snorted, stamping her feet a few times, “I love you.”

Trixie smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the crown of her head, “I love you, too, baby.”

“Oh.”

Trixie and Katya both froze. Katya slowly swivelled her head to look at who was standing in the doorway.

One of her fifth-period students, Courtney, stood frozen just inside the classroom, eyes wide.

“Courtney!” Katya said, face flushing.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Zamo, I didn’t realise you were...busy.”

“I’m gonna go,” Trixie mumbled, staring awkwardly past Courtney as she walked stiffly out the room.

Katya bit her lip as she watched her wife leave. She shook her head, turning to look at Courtney.

“It’s nothing at all, what did you need?”

“I wasn’t here last lesson and I wanted to pick up the homework exercise?” She paused, looking between Katya and the door where Trixie was only just visible crossing the hallway, “I won’t say anything. About this. You know, you could’ve been the teaching head of the LGBT club, Ms. Zamo, we’d far rather you than who we have now.”

Katya smiled tensely, “Maybe, Courtney.”

She rummaged through her desk, looking for the right exercise in her mess of papers.

“Aha! Here you go.”

Courtney smiled gratefully, walking backwards out the door, “Come to the club? We’d really appreciate it. We have a meeting at lunch today.”

She had one more period and then lunch. It could be fun.

**russian whore + barbie girl**

**_(11:32) russian whore:_ **so i’ve been corralled into being the head of the lgbt club at lunch

 **_(11:32) russian whore:_ **and i think for the rest of the year

 **_(11:34) barbie girl:_ **sounds fun!!!!! maybe i’ll drop in

She followed the text with a series of stupid emojis that Katya hated to admit she loved. She grinned at her phone.

She fired an email off to the staff asking who was currently overseeing the LGBT club, and whether they’d be willing to swap out with her. She got a reply within two minutes, and confirmed the switch.

Lunch came quickly. Katya wasn’t prepared.

She walked into the classroom, and was greeted by every set of eyes swinging to look at her.

“You came!” Courtney said in her bright accented voice.

“Yep. I’m gonna be the overseeing teacher for the club from now on. I’m also the drama leader once more, and I’m seeing a lot of familiar faces.”

They all stared at her expectantly. She moved further into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the teachers desk.

“Look, I’m not sure exactly how you run things in this club, but I want to make sure you all know this is a very safe space for you. I know that when I was in high school, back in Boston, I would have loved a space like this. I know a lot of you, but why don’t we start by going around the class and saying our names. If you’re comfortable, you can also state your preferred pronouns and whether you’re a member of the LGBT community, or an ally.”

She paused, looking around the room. “I’ll start. My name is Ms. Zamolodchikova, or Zamo if that’s easier, I use she/her pronouns and I am a member of the LGBT community. I’m grateful that this school is accepting enough that I’m able to say that without risking my job, still I would rather that we kept this information within this club. Courtney, why don’t you go next.”

“Sure! I’m Courtney, obviously, I use she/her pronouns and I am bisexual.”

“I’m Adore, I use she or they pronouns and I’m bisexual, too.”

“Bob, I don’t mind, any pronouns are fine, queer.”

“Violet, she/her, I’m a lesbian.”

“She sure is!” Pearl laughed from her seat in Violet’s lap. Violet rolled her eyes. “My name is Pearl, I’m probably a lesbian? Or maybe bisexual. Who knows? It’s fluid, isn’t it.”

A few more students introduced themselves before, “Alaska, she/her, queer. Zamo, does this mean the ring on your finger is because you have a _wife_?”

Katya paused. She didn’t necessarily want to tell them, she was notoriously private about her personal life, but she wanted them to trust her. She wanted this club to be open, and welcoming. 

After a moment more of deliberation she sighed, “Yes. We’ve been together since my sophomore year of college, so six years almost, married for two of those years. She’s incredibly beautiful and I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I didn’t have her.”

Hoots and hollers erupted around the classroom, Courtney gave Katya a knowing look.

“I don’t want this information to spread, you got that?”

Quick nods and noises of affirmation filled the classroom. Katya glanced at the clock above the door, and, as she did, her eye was drawn to a figure approaching.

“This seems to be a recurring theme of the day, _Ms. Mattel_.”

Trixie’s eyebrow quirked as the corners of her mouth lifted as she held in a laugh, “It does seem that way, doesn’t it. I just thought I’d stop by, I’d heard about how inclusive this school was, and wanted to see for myself.”

“Are _you_ gay?” Pearl asked, clamping a hand over her mouth like she didn’t intend to let the question slip.

Trixie eyed Katya for a moment, just a second too long, “yes. I am.”

“No luck there, Ms. Mattel, Zamo’s married. She has a real hot wife, apparently.” Alaska said in a slow drawl.

Trixie smirked, “does she now?”

Katya hummed. Trixie bit her lip and let her gaze travel up and down the length of Katya’s body.

“Can’t be hotter than you.”

There was a second of silence before Courtney’s light laugh cut through.

“Sorry, sorry,” she giggled, “I’m trying my best.”

Katya caught Trixie’s eye and what followed could only be described as a frantic, silent conversation. Katya heaved a resigned sigh.

“Trixie _is_ my wife.”

It was quiet enough for a pin drop to be audible, and then- everyone spoke over each other.

“Does Principal Chi know?”

“Holy shit!”

“We have lesbian teachers!”

“Yes, Kim knows. Watch your language, Bob. I’m bisexual, but sure. Lesbian teachers,” Katya said, voice a little tense.

”I’m a lesbian, so it counts,” Trixie replied, cheekily.

As much as she tried to hide it, Katya couldn’t conceal her smile. Maybe being out could be a good thing.

-

Trixie slammed open the door of their bedroom, pulling Katya in by the loops of her tight black jeans. Katya pulled her gloves off and placed them on top of the dresser before resting her hands on Trixie’s waist.

“Today was very long and I would like to eat you out.”

“Barbie, I’m absolutely okay with that.”

Trixie connected their lips, pressing firm open mouth kisses to Katya’s mouth.

Katya let her hands travel up Trixie’s back and into her hair, turning them around and walking backwards so that her knees hit the end of the bed. She let them fall, Trixie landing on top of her with a light groan. Katya laughed softly into her mouth before scooting upwards to rest her head on her pillow. Trixie crawled up to follow her, straddling her hips.

Katya reached up to unzip her skirt, letting the fabric pool around her knees where they rested on the bed. Trixie pulled her shirt over her head so that she was left in a matching set of pastel blue underwear.

“You look so gorgeous, baby.” 

Trixie leaned in to kiss her again, twining their tongues together in a warm, wet kiss. She slipped her hands up Katya’s shirt, running featherlight fingertips up to her ribs, slipping under the stiff wire of her bra cup to rub over her nipples. Katya groaned, frantically pulling her hands from Trixie’s waist to unbutton her own shirt.

When the first few buttons were undone, she lifted her body up to pull it over her head. Trixie moved her hands to the button of her jeans, opening them with practised ease. She rolled off of Katya to let her lift her hips up, before helping her peel the denim down her legs.

Katya’s bra didn’t match her panties. She could never be bothered. Trixie pressed a hot kiss to the juncture of her hip, just next to the line of her underwear.

Katya lifted her hips with an impatient moan. Trixie grinned, cheeks already a little flushed, and slipped them down to follow the rest of their clothes. There would be other times for teasing foreplay.

Trixie trailed her tongue from the inside of Katya’s thigh to the top of her hip. Well, maybe just a little bit of foreplay.

“So wet, baby.”

“Bitch. Stop teasing.”

Or maybe not.

Trixie slot her mouth easily over Katya’s pussy, licking a firm line from her clit to her entrance. Katya let out a loud moan, grinding down on Trixie’s face. She wasn’t going to last long. Trixie pressed a light kiss to her clit, before trailing her tongue down and pressing in slowly. She let Katya circle her hips and take what she wanted from Trixie.

Katya didn’t last long after that.

As she came down from her post-orgasm high, she pulled Trixie up to kiss her, not at all caring that she could taste herself on Trixie’s tongue. Katya slipped her hand down to rub circles over Trixie’s clit through the wet fabric of her panties. Trixie moaned into her mouth.

Katya pushed the fabric aside and slipped two fingers into Trixie, setting a quick, hard pace. 

Sex with Trixie was always amazing, whether quick and brutal with one of their many toys, or slow and loving like today. Katya never tired of it.

Trixie came with a soft cry.

Katya pressed a kiss to her jaw, “I should go make dinner, shouldn’t I?”

Trixie giggled sleepily, “Probably, but I just want to lay with you for now.”

Katya grinned, “I’m okay with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm available @gaylupin on tumblr!!
> 
> comments and kudos are loved and appreciated xx


End file.
